LIONHEART
by qxeen of hearts
Summary: Eladora, une jeune bâtarde devenue Rôdeuse, est un jour chargée par Gandalf de retrouver Vilya, l'anneau de l'Air, perdu depuis des siècles. Entourée de ses trois compagnons, elle va se lancer à sa recherche pour retrouver le bijou avant que les forces de l'Ombre ne s'en emparent. Mais ce périple ne sera pas sans dangers...
1. THE SUN OF WINTER

Bonjour et bienvenue à tous !

Je vous présente aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de ma première fiction (que je rend publique). Appelée _Lionheart_ (_cœur de lion_, pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais), elle se basera sur l'univers du **Seigneur des Anneaux**. Le contexte original est modifié pour pouvoir mieux intégrer mes personnages dans le récit, mais la chronologie est fidèle aux livres. Quelques fois, l'histoire se détachera des évènements de l'œuvre originale, donc j'espère ne pas froisser les fans en m'écartant légèrement de la trame. Le scénario n'a rien de mirobolant, mais le personnage principal ne sera une mary-sue, je peux vous le promettre !

_Disclamer_ : Je ne possède que mes OC's, le reste appartient au génie de Tolkien et à Jackson !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)

* * *

_The Sun of Winter.  
_

Il se faisait tard. La nuit avait une couleur d'encre, sans aucune étoile pour percer le voile noir des ténèbres, et la lune était absente, surement cachée derrière un nuage, dans l'obscurité. L'heure était tardive, mais le bourg de Bree n'était pas pour autant endormi. Derrière les grandes portes de bois qui gardaient la ville, des lanternes éclairaient les chemins et les rues, des rires bruyants d'hommes ayant sans doute trop bu s'échappaient des tavernes et dans une misérable ferme attenante, on pouvait encore entendre des ânes braire.

Sur un chemin boueux, hors du centre-ville, une silhouette se détachait dans l'ombre du soir. On ne pouvait pas vraiment bien la distinguer, bien trop furtive et bien trop discrète pour cela. Elle avançait à pas rapides et ne semblait porter sur elle qu'une cape, le capuchon remonté sur sa tête baissée. Si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre un léger tintement à chacun de ses pas, ce qui pouvait s'apparenter au son d'une épée dans son fourreau, qui se fait trimballer, cliquetant avec un rythme régulier. Outre ces indices presque imperceptibles, la forme opaque se déplaçait en silence et sans attirer l'attention sur elle. De toute évidence, elle semblait ne pas vouloir être vue.

Il n'était pas rare de voir dans la région des individus auxquels on ne pouvait attribuer ni nom, ni allégeance ; mystérieux personnages encapuchonnés ou bien simple Rôdeur venu du Nord. Du Chemin Vert venaient différentes gens, de toutes sortes, mais qui possédaient tout de même un point commun qui les liait : la majorité d'entre eux était peu étaient fréquentable.

Alors que le cri d'un corbeau qui croissait retentit bruyamment dans la nuit, faisant déguerpir un chat couché sur le bas côté du chemin, l'ombre furtive dissimulée sous sa mante passait maintenant sous l'arcade en pierre qui menait vers le centre de Bree. Elle ne s'attarda point devant les gargotes mal fréquentées et se dirigea tout droit vers une rue adjacente à l'avenue principale. Après avoir tourné le coin, elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, par simple précaution. Dans son dos, la ruelle était déserte. Presque rassurée, elle se rua vers la première auberge à sa gauche et poussa la lourde porte en bois au-dessus de laquelle se balançait sinistrement, au gré du vent, une enseigne à la peinture défraîchie sur laquelle était marqué en vieilles lettres dorées : « Auberge du Poney Fringuant ».

Une fois à l'intérieur, la fameuse silhouette ôta sa capuche avec lenteur. La personne qui se cachait sous ses vêtements n'était pas un homme, mais une femme. Très jeune, avec une peau très blanche et des cheveux roux attachés dans son dos. Son nez retroussé se plissa quand l'odeur des lieux la frappe de plein fouet. Bien qu'elle y soit habituée, elle ne pourra décidément jamais arrêter de faire la même grimace à chaque fois. La grande pièce était bondée : remplie de vieillards, de femmes au visage rougeaud et de campagnards à moitié ivres, sinon pas totalement. Un brouhaha ambiant s'élevait de la foule rassemblée au comptoir ou aux tables, sans compter la fumée des pipes qui formaient des volutes dans les airs, créant un brouillard artificiel, au relents de feuilles de Langoulet. La jeune fille mit du temps à trouver une tablée libre. Elle en trouva une près de la grande cheminée, tout au fond de la salle, près des fenêtre à croisée. Toujours avec retenue et sans un bruit, elle s'installa sur le banc, mais ne pris pas la peine de détacher sa cape, ni d'ôter ses armes dissimulées sous l'épais tissus. Lorsque la serveuse, une blonde au corps gras, passa près d'elle, elle en profita pour commander un bon repas chaud. Cela devait faire au moins deux semaines qu'elle se nourrissait de pattes de lapin cuites au feu de bois, ainsi que de racines comestibles qui faisaient office d'accompagnement. Alors qu'elle s'adossa un moment contre le bois dur de sa banquette quelque peu inconfortable, elle jeta un œil au dehors. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient à la surface du vitrail : la pluie avait du commencer à tomber.

* * *

La demi-heure qui s'en suivi s'écoula lentement. C'est au moment où la vagabonde avalait la dernière bouchée de son potage qu'_il_ arriva enfin. Atypique parmi les ivrognes, il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule sans toutefois se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire. C'était un vieil homme, sans âge, s'appuyant sur un grand bâton de bois et coiffé d'un chapeau pointu bleu pâle. Quand il aperçut la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu, le front appuyé contre les carreaux de la lucarne et attablée seule, une assiette vide devant elle, il s'y dirigea sans attendre. Après un temps d'arrêt quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, le vieillard à la barbe grise déclara :

_**-La fameuse Eladora Braden... Je vous imaginais plus robuste et plus âgée que vous ne l'êtes réellement, d'après tous les dires qui sont venus à moi.**_

Détournant son regard qui s'était attardé dehors, la dénommée Eladora se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, sans faire aucun signe qui puisse témoigner d'une quelconque complaisance.

_**-Êtes-vous déçu ? **_finit-elle par dire avec calme.

Le vieil homme se contenta d'un simple sourire pragmatique avant de s'asseoir en face d'Eladora, cependant sans y avoir été invité.

_**-Vous êtes en retard, Gandalf**_, repris la jeune femme.

_**-Un magicien n'est jamais en retard,**_ déclara sèchement ce dernier.

Eladora supposa que ce n'était pas la peine d'argumenter avec le sorcier. De plus, elle voulait en finir vite fait bien fait. Elle plongea la main dans une poche, tandis que Gandalf se faisait servir un bouillon de légumes. Elle en ressortit un petit papier jauni et froissé, roulé en boule. Déplié, elle le déposa sur la table. À l'encre noire, sur la feuille, était marquées des inscriptions qui semblaient avoir été écrites à la hâte, d'une écriture fine et en italique. On pouvait y voir un lieu et une date qui correspondait à un rendez-vous. Il n'y avait pas de signature.

_**-Je suis étonnée que vous ayez chargé Forgoil de me donner cette précieuse missive**_, dit Eladora d'un ton amusé. _**Ce garçon ne sait même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre correctement. Bête comme il est, il aurait pu la perdre, ou encore mieux, la confier dans de mauvaises mains. Comme ça, on aurait pu savoir que vous vouliez traiter avec moi.**_

_**-C'est un brave gamin, **_répondit Gandalf d'un ton tranquille._** Et puis, je n'avais que lui sous la main. Il n'a même pas été assez curieux pour lire le message, bien trop heureux qu'une mission importante lui soit donnée. Et vous oubliez qu'il connaît la région mieux que personne.**_

Eladora haussa les épaules en repensant à Forgoil. C'était un jeune garçon, de deux ans de moins qu'elle. Il avait perdu ses parents, fermiers, il a quelques années de cela. Depuis, il vivait seul, on ne sait trop où, errant dans la région et aidant les campagnards à leurs besognes. C'était un adolescent dégingandé, les dents tordues et quelque peu imbécile, qu'Eladora croisait à chaque fois qu'elle était de passage à Bree. En échange d'un peu d'argent, vous pouviez lui faire faire ce que vous vouliez.

_**-Le fait est que ce pauvre simple d'esprit a mené à bien sa commission. Il vous a livré mon message à temps. Je dois maintenant vous expliquer ce que vous devez faire, **_continua Gandalf, presque impatient.

Eladora se redressa brusquement.

_**-Du calme, magicien. N'allons pas trop vite. Rien n'a encore été fixé. Je veux tout d'abord savoir la somme que vous me promettez si j'accomplis la tâche que vous allez me donner. Surtout que vous n'êtes pas réputé pour être porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Dans quoi allez vous me fourrer ? **_réfuta-t-elle.

_**-Ne pouvez vous pas vous arrêter une seconde de penser à l'or ?**_ grommela Gandalf d'une voix rauque. **_D'autant plus que la chose qui va vous être confiée est une quête de la plus haute importance. _**

La rousse fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, mais ne protesta pas. En tant que mercenaire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était demandée pour accomplir un travail, mais jamais un homme aussi influent et aussi important que Gandalf le Gris n'était venu lui commanditer quoi que ce soit.

C'est alors qu'elle traversait la ville de Staddel pour se rendre vers le sud qu'elle avait rencontré Forgoil. Elle se souvient l'avoir vu courir vers elle de sa démarche gauche et lui tendre un bout de parchemin plié en quatre. L'adolescent lui avait dit que c'était de la plus « haute importance », et que la dépêche venait d'un vieil homme à la barbe grise et se déplaçant à l'aide d'un grand « bout de bois ». Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'Eladora devine de qui voulait parler Forgoil. « _Mais comment Gandalf sait que je suis dans la région ?_ », s'était-elle dit. Mais après quelques réflexions, elle en était venue à la conclusion que le magicien savait bien des choses et que de chercher à les comprendre ne serait pas mince affaire. Elle avait alors traversé la colline pour se rendre à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant, ne refusant en rien un peu d'or contre quelques comptes à régler. Mais elle aurait dû se douter que venant de Gandalf, l'affaire qu'elle aurait à accomplir n'aurait pas été celle de tuer un briguant qui devait quelques pièces à un vagabond.

_**-Vous connaissez bien la Terre du Milieu, si ce qu'on ma rapporté est exact, **_commença le mage, réveillant Eladora qui s'était égaré dans ses souvenirs.

**-C'est bien ça,** répondit cette dernière en hochant la tête. _**Ou du moins, l'Est, en partant du Nord au Sud. Vous voyez, les Ered Luin et l'Edenwaith, plus particulièrement**_, ajouta-t-elle.

_**-Oui, je vois,**_ reprit Gandalf.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis :

_**-Votre capacité à vadrouiller à l'intérieur des terres va vous être sacrément utile, Eladora, fille de Tùrin.**_

A l'entente de ce nom, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et réprima un grognement de mécontentement. Gandalf n'y prêta point d'attention. Il continua d'un ton solennel :

_**-Vous devrez retrouver Vilya, l'Anneau de l'Air, un des **_**Trois.**

Il marqua une pause, et il fit bien. Eladora ouvrit ses paupières toujours closes et manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers. Avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, elle scruta le visage du sorcier plusieurs secondes. Puis, devant un manque de réaction évident, elle se reprit, mais ne s'arrêta pas de fixer Gandalf, stoïque.

_**-Pardon ?**_ bredouilla-t-elle. _**Je pense avoir mal compris ce que vous venez de me dire.**_

_**-Non, jeune Rôdeuse. Vous avez parfaitement entendu,**_ murmura-t-il, son expression indéchiffrable.

_**-Mais... **_insista-t-elle, baissant la voix à son tour, _**je croyais que Vilya avait été retrouvé depuis longtemps. Comment aurait-il pu rester perdu pendant tout ce temps ? Gil-Galad est mort il a un Âge maintenant. Quelqu'un doit surement être tombé dessus.**_

_**-Croyez moi, si quelqu'un avait récupéré cette anneau, nous l'aurions su, **_assura Gandalf. Il expliqua : _**Je suis à la recherche de cette objet de pouvoir depuis qu'il a été égaré. Les Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu, tout comme les derniers serviteurs de Sauron, l'ont recherché durant des siècles après la Bataille de la Dernière Alliance. Mais il est demeuré introuvable, et il a finit par être oublié, même des Elfes. **_Il fit une pause, puis poursuivi, d'une voix encore plus basse, et Eladora du se pencher pour tout entendre : _**Une menace grandit dans l'Ombre. L'Unique, comme ils l'appellent, est en train de reveni...**_

_**-Vous mentez, **_coupa vivement la Rôdeuse sans réfléchir, un frisson lui parcourant le corps. _**Il ne peut être revenu. Il a été vaincu par les Hommes et les Elfes, sur la plaine de Dargolad. **_

Avec un regard perçant, Gandalf tira sur sa pipe, qu'il avait allumé après avoir fini son repas. Il secoua la tête.

_**-J'aurais aussi aimé que tout ceci ne soit que balivernes, **_souffla-t-il,**_ mais le chef de mon ordre, Saroumane, l'a décrété. Je me fie à lui. Les forces de l'Ombre tiennent de nouveau à réussir à mettre la main sur Vilya. Je dois combattre de front à présent, j'ai d'autres affaires à mener. Mais l'anneau ne doit jamais tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi. Vous devez le trouver, Eladora._**

Cette dernière recula lentement et s'adossa sur son siège. Tout se mélangeait sans sa tête et cela lui donnait la migraine. Un trop plein d'informations conséquentes venaient d'être dites, si bien qu'elles pouvaient passer pour étant invraisemblables. D'ailleurs, si ce n'avait pas été Gandalf, Eladora n'aurait jamais cru un annonceur de telles nouvelles. Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment cela était-il possible ? Le magicien en était-il sur ? Comment Sauron, qui avait été pourtant vaincu, pouvait-il revenir ? Quand elle y repensait, elle se souvenait en effet avoir vu plus d'Orques que d'habitude sur les différents sentiers qu'elle prenait ces derniers temps, dans les bois ou dans les campagnes, éloignées des cultures. Mais cela n'avait jamais déclenché chez elle un affolement particulier, ni même de soupçons.

_**-En êtes-vous bien sur ?**_ voulut-elle s'en assurer, encore méfiante. _**Si vous vous trompez dans vos propos...**_

_**-Pour qui me prenez vous, Eladora Braden ? **_répliqua le vieillard d'une voix grave. _**Je ne prendrais pas le risque de colporter ce genre de renseignements si tout ce que je venais de vous livrer étaient de pures bêtises.**_

«_ Il a raison _», pensa-t-elle. Elle se passa la main sur le front et tenta de classer dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle venait d'encaisser. Ainsi, le Mal n'a jamais été définitivement vaincu...

_**-Bien. Ou dois-je aller ?**_ interrogea soudainement Eladora en posant ses deux mains sur la table.

* * *

Gandalf leva ses yeux baissés vers le jeune femme. Il s'attarda un instant dans ses yeux verts, puis esquissa un sourire en tirant sur sa pipe.

_**-Finalement, vous acceptez... **_argua-t-il.

_**-Pas si vite**_, répliqua Eladora. _**Tout d'abord, dites moi ou je dois me rendre. Ensuite, je veux savoir quelle est la somme que vous me devrez. Et je ne doute pas que pour une quête de cette envergure, le montant se doit d'être tout aussi important**_.

_**-Je ne peux vous donner de chiffre pour l'instant, **_répondit le sorcier._** Seulement, soyez sure que vous serez honorablement récompensée. **_Et devant l'air sceptique de la Rôdeuse, il ajouta : _**Vous devez me faire confiance. De toute façon, vous le devez, que vous le vouliez ou non.**_

Gandalf se redressa et attendit la réaction d'Eladora. Le visage de cette dernière resta impassible quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête. La perspective de ne pas connaître la quantité de pièces d'or qu'elle recevrait en échange de ce service ne lui plaisait pas tellement, mais les Istari n'étaient pas réputés pour être des voleurs. Elle était prête à passer outre ce petit détail, tout en sachant que la masse d'argent qu'elle recevra sera conséquente. Retrouver un des Trois anneaux de pouvoir n'était pas rien.

_**-Bien**_, reprit alors Gandalf. _**Content de voir que cela ne vous pose pas de problème. Mais avant de vous donner toute information, je dois m'assurer que vous accomplirez cette quête, ou du moins, chercherez à la réussir. **_

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un regard inquisiteur. Réfléchir patiemment n'était pas le fort d'Eladora. Pour elle, c'était tout tracé. Rien que d'imaginer la bourse qu'elle obtiendra à son retour réussissait à la persuader.

_**-J'accepte**_, déclara la rouquine. _**J'accepte de mener à bien cette quête et de ne pas m'en détourner jusqu'à que je parvienne à vous rapporter Vilya, l'anneau de l'Air.**_

Après cette déclaration cérémonieuse, le vieillard esquissa un sourire.

_**-Sachez que je vous ait pas choisi par pur hasard. Beaucoup d'obstacles se dresseront sur le chemin, et vos qualités de tueuse hors pair vous servirons grandement. Quant à l'anneau, il pourrait se trouver n'importe où. La plaine de Dargolad a été fouillée de fond en comble il y a des siècles, le bijou doit forcement être ailleurs. Ce sera à vous de le chercher par vos propres moyens.**_

_**-Quoi ?**_ s'exclama-t-elle. **_Vous voulez dire que je dois passer toute la Terre du Milieu au peigne fin pour trouver cet anneau ? _**

_**-Pas exactement, **_claironna Gandalf. **_J'ai pour vous quelques indications, mais des initiatives devront être prises. Et vous ne serez pas seule. Une troupe vous accompagnera._**

_**-Je travaille sans personne à mes côtés, **_rectifia Eladora, qui marchait comme cela depuis bien longtemps.

_**-Pas cette fois,**_ corrigea le magicien. **_Vous ne pouvez vous lancer dans cette aventure toute seule. _**

_**-Qui m'accompagnera ? **_S'enquit-elle.

_**-Demain, au petit matin, vers les coups de sept heures vous attendra votre premier compagnon devant l'auberge. Je ne préfère pas vous en dire plus. Il apportera avec lui les montures sur lesquelles vous allez chevaucher. Vous vous dirigerez tout droit vers le Nord, pour vous rendre à Fornost, où là vous attendrons vos deux derniers partenaires. Est-ce bien clair ?**_

_**-Oui, mais... Quatre personnes, ce n'est pas un peu trop ? Pour juste rechercher un simple anneau ?**_

_**-Croyez moi, Eladora, ça ne l'est pas, **_marmonna Gandalf dans sa barbe.

Sans crier gare, il se leva tout-à-coup brutalement.

_**-J'ai payé Prosper tout à l'heure, pour vous,**_ dit-il en prenant son bâton et en lissant les plis de sa robe grise. **_Vous logerez ici cette nuit. N'oubliez surtout pas de vous lever de bonne heure. Vous devrez partir tôt._**

_**-Mais attendez !**_ se leva Eladora en tout hâte, trottinant derrière le mage qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. La tête de la jeune rousse allait exploser sous le poids de toutes les questions qu'elle devait poser, et voici que la seule personne capable d'y répondre était en train de lui échapper. **_Vous n'allez tout de même pas partir comme ça ! Je... J'ai encore des questions pour vous ! Je n'ai pratiquement aucune indication à part celle d'aller à Fornost ! Et..._**

_**-Ma chère, **_se retourna Gandalf et posant sa main sur l'épaule de la Rôdeuse**_, il se trouve que j'ai d'autres affaires très urgentes à régler. Cela ne peut attendre plus longtemps. J'ai accompli mon devoir en vous donnant cette quête à accomplir. Et je ne doute pas que vous allez parvenir à trouver Vilya. _**Les yeux pétillants, il conclut : _**J'ai foi en vous, Eladora, fille du Tùrin. Rejoignez vos compagnons, faites ce que vous devez faire. **_

Il se retourna pour sortir de l'auberge, mais fit rapidement demi-tour.

_**-Un dernier conseil. Restez en vie.  
**_

Avec un dernier sourire énigmatique, il quitta les lieux, laissant Eladora plantée debout au milieu de la salle, parmi la foule de gens, qui était moins dense qu'à son arrivée. Après quelques minutes de silence, sans qu'elle puisse penser à quoi que ce soit, elle demanda la clé de sa chambre à Prosper Poidebeurré, puis monta les escaliers en bois qui menaient à l'étage, en fulminant. « _C'est du magicien tout craché ça. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il parte d'une manière totalement mystérieuse comme ça ? En plus, je suis prête à parier que ses "affaires" n'étaient pas si urgentes à régler _» En arrivant dans ses appartements, Eladora se contenta d'ôter ses armes, se cape, et se s'étaler de tout son long dans le grand lit. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit aussitôt, des milliers de question sans réponses flottant dans son esprit.

* * *

_C'était tout pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que la lecture n'a pas été pénible et que le début vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à poster un review si mon travail vous a plu (ou pas). C'est gratuit et c'est la seule chose qui me fera progresser vraiment, en plus de me motiver. J'attends avec impatience vos avis :)_


	2. IT ONLY JUST BEGUN

Bonjour à tous ! Alors, avant que je ne me fasse frapper, je pense que quelques explications seront les bienvenues. Ça fait en effet de longs mois que la fic n'a pas été updatée, et ce, pour de bonne raisons personnelles et à propos desquelles je ne vais pas m'étaler. Enfin bref, à cette époque, ma vie irl a vite pris le dessus sur mon petit monde des fanfictions (soucis de santé, familiaux...). Mais à présent, tout va pour le mieux et j'ai décidé de reprendre activement la fic. Je me suis avancé sur plusieurs chapitres, j'ai complètement la trame en entier, revu quelques détails et je suis maintenant prête pour publier régulièrement. Le rythme se fera d'un chapitre toutes les trois semaines, ou un petit plus (ou moins, ça dépendra).

Je vous laisse donc, avec un peu de culpabilité quand même, ce deuxième chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose mais où Eladora fait une nouvelle connaissance. Je vous remercie encore pour les reviews, c'est vraiment gratifiant de savoir que les lecteurs apprécient mon travail.

Allez, sans rancune ! -out- x)

* * *

_It Only Just Begun._

C'est le froid qui réveilla Eladora le lendemain matin. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, très peu éclairée par le soleil qui se levait à l'Est. La jeune femme ouvrit ses paupières closes. Après s'être habituée à l'obscurité en l'espace de quelques longues secondes, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, la tête lourde. La jeune femme jeta un regard autour d'elle et mit quelques minutes avant de se souvenir où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait dans cet endroit. « _Le Poney Fringuant. Gandalf. Vilya._ » se souvint-elle, les images de la veille refaisant surface dans son esprit. Eladora se passa les deux mains sur le visage puis poussa un grognement rauque. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Les rues étaient désertes et les volets des maisons étaient fermés. C'était tout juste l'aube, et les premières lueurs du jour ne perçaient pas encore pleinement le ciel bleu foncé, ou brillaient encore quelques étoiles mourantes. La lune, quant à elle, comme hier soir, se faisait remarquer par son absence.

Eladora, qui n'avait aucune connaissance de l'heure qu'il devait être, supposa d'après son expérience qu'il ne devait pas être loin de six heures et demi. «_ Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je me lève, si je ne veux pas être en retard _», pensa-t-elle, en se rappelant qu'à sept heures, elle devait être parée et prête à partir pour sa quête, avec son compagnon mystère. L'idée de ne pas connaître les personnes avec lesquelles elle allait voyager ne plaisait pas vraiment à la rousse. S'imaginer tomber sur une bande d'empotés l'horrifiait. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle se consolait en se disant que Gandalf ne l'aurait jamais flanquée d'incapables pour cette mission d'envergure. En repensant au magicien, Eladora se demanda où devait-il être maintenant. En train de régler ses _affaires_, surement.

Elle se sentait toujours vexée d'avoir été abandonnée par le sorcier, alors qu'une discussion portant sur tous les détails de sa tâche aurait été nécessaire. À cet instant même, la jeune femme demeurait dans le flou. Il avait été dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se rende à Fornost, mais après ? La Terre du Milieu était vaste, il lui faudrait des années et des années pour pouvoir en explorer toutes les plaines, les montagnes et les cités.

C'est quelque peu découragée que la Rôdeuse repoussa les couvertures dans lesquelles elle s'était glissée dans la nuit, et se leva. Sans attendre, elle fit une rapide toilette, bien qu'elle eut voulu prendre son temps : cela devait faire une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se laver. Dans le vieux miroir accroché à un pan du mur, elle s'observa se remonter les cheveux en une queue de cheval désordonnée. S'étant endormie habillée, elle se contenta simplement de revêtir sa cape par dessus son plastron en cuir. Elle enfila ses bottes, glissa ses deux longs poignards dans leurs fourreaux, sa petite dague dans sa chaussure, contre son mollet, et passa son carquois rempli de flèches par dessus son épaule, en finissant par caler son arc dans son dos. Avec tout son arsenal sur elle, Eladora quitta sa chambre. En silence, elle descendit les escaliers en bois dans la pénombre en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit avec ses armes. Arrivée dans la salle principale, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Seulement cinq hommes étaient attablés et mangeaient en silence alors qu'une femme blonde, qui devait être la femme de Prosper, était en train d'essuyer quelques verres derrière le comptoir. La rousse ne se fit pas prier pour aller se remplir l'estomac, et s'assit à la table de la veille avec une assiette de potage dans lequel trempaient des bouts de pains grossièrement coupés. Elle avala sa soupe en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, bu le contenu de son verre d'une seule traite et s'essuya la bouche avec la manche. Puis, elle paya la compagne de l'aubergiste et poussa la lourde porte en bois qui menait dehors.

Une fois sur le pavé de la rue, Eladora inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais dans l'atmosphère glaciale du matin, se disant qu'elle préférera toujours le lever du soleil plutôt que son coucher. Quand elle expira, un nuage de buée s'échappa de sa bouche. Tout en s'humectant les lèvres, elle tâtonna dans sa poche pour en sortir une paire de gants en cuir qu'elle enfila rapidement. L'hiver touchait maintenant à sa fin, et dans quelques semaines, ce sera le printemps. Les fleurs repousseront, l'herbe deviendra plus verte et le temps s'adoucira. Il sera moins pénible de voyager, et les affaires recommenceront à fleurir pour Eladora. Elle avait hâte que la saison froide se termine pour enfin vivre plus confortablement. Le jeune rousse n'avait pas de domicile, et dormait dehors la plupart du temps, comme de nombreux Rôdeurs. Cependant, elle possédait assez d'or pour passer la nuit dans une auberge quand l'occasion de présentait, lorsqu'elle était de passage dans un bourg. Elle avait grandi dans le Nord, sans jamais rester trop longtemps dans un seul même endroit. Elle disait souvent ne pas se sentir capable de vivre paisiblement dans une maison et d'y finir ses jours. Elle était née pour vagabonder, camper et évoluer dans ce que les citadins et les paysans appellent « le monde extérieur ». Elle s'y sentait bien, et ne se voyait nulle part ailleurs.

Plongée dans ses pensées, sa quête totalement oubliée, Eladora sursauta quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller, juste à quelques mètres d'elle.

_**-Eladora Braden ? **_

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années était assis sur un banc, sous une fenêtre. Quand la Rôdeuse posa les yeux sur lui, il se leva.

_**-C'est moi**_, répondit-elle à son intention.

L'inconnu la regarda de haut en bas, et la concernée remarqua qu'il retint un soupir.

_**-Je me demande à quoi vous allez bien servir, et surtout, pourquoi Gandalf vous a choisi, vous. **_

L'homme était grand et blond, avec des cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et une barbe de trois jours. Il portait sur lui une épaisse armure en cuir marron, décorée d'arabesques dorées et de représentations de chevaux au galop. Ses yeux noisettes trahissaient une déception évidente, voire même de la moquerie. _« Encore un de ces hommes du Rohan,_ songea Eladora. _Mais voyons, j'aurais du m'en douter.»_

_**-Et vous êtes ?**_ cracha la jeune femme d'un ton froid.

Elle sait qu'elle serait capable de le tuer, ce guerrier imposant. Pas de front, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme elle l'avait fait avec d'autres.

Même si elle avait le don de s'extirper des ennuis dans lesquels elle s'était fourrée, elle essayait tout de même de les éviter un minimum. S'attirer les foudres de celui qui semblait être son nouveau compagnon de voyage en tentant de l'égorger dans son sommeil ne semblait pas être la meilleure des solutions.

_**-Fendred, fils de Harmod,**_ répondit l'homme. Il marqua une pause pour détailler un peu plus Eladora avec curiosité, se demandant surement si elle devait avoir assez de force pour soulever son épée, ou même, la porter. **_J'ai comme l'impression que nous allons devenir compagnon de route_**, continua-t-il, sûr de lui. _**Venez, nos montures nous attendent.**_

Fendred s'écarta du chemin pour laisser passer Eladora, qui n'avait encore rien dit. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait apprécier ou pas cet individu. D'habitude, elle savait à première vue quand elle n'allait pas aimer une personne et qu'elle allait être tentée de lui arracher la tête, mais dans le cas présent, elle réfléchissait toujours à la question. Fendred ne lui semblait pas méchant, mais orgueilleux, ça, oui. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup d'hommes du Rohan durant sa vie, mais pour le peu qu'elle en ait vu et de la réputation qu'ils avaient, ils étaient en général des guerriers courageux, buveurs de bière et d'excellents cavaliers, mais surtout, avec la certitude que les femmes n'avaient rien à faire dans les affaires d'Etat.

_**-Alors comme ça, c'est vous la fille dont Gandalf m'a parlé... Je dois dire que je m'attendais à quelque chose de... différent**_, dit Fendred d'un air franc.

_« ''La fille'', _pensa Eladora._ Il me prend vraiment pour un enfant celui-là.»_

_**-Désolée de vous décevoir,** _grogna la rousse, déjà fatiguée des remarques désobligeantes qu'elle avait reçu en moins de deux minutes. _**Sachez que je m'attendais aussi à quelque chose de mieux, si ça peut vous consoler, **_rajouta d'elle dans un rire moqueur.

Fendred lui jeta un regard perçant, mais ne dit rien.

Tout en marchant à la suite de son nouvel associé, Eladora trouva bizarre de ne pas parler de leur quête commune, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Tout de même, ils ne partaient pas pour un petit voyage bénin, non ? _« Il doit savoir ce que nous devons faire, _songea-t-elle_. Pas la peine d'en parler. »_ De toute façon, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas disposée à débattre maintenant.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants avant d'arriver sur la place du village. Là, dix commerçants étaient éparpillés, commençant à préparer leurs étals pour le marché à venir, dans quelques heures. C'était silence, et on n'entendait que les paroles des marchands qui discutaient entre eux et le bruits des étalages que l'on installe.

Fendred s'arrêta net devant deux chevaux, cachés dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment imposant. L'un avait une robe marron foncé et l'autre était tout noir. En s'approchant, Eladora se rendit vite compte que chacune des bêtes était plus grande qu'elle, et que sa tête ne parvenait même pas à dépasser le flanc. Elles étaient immense, et la selle qui était posée sur leurs dos paraissait aussi lourde qu'une enclume. La Rôdeuse avala difficilement sa salive : elle détestait les chevaux. Pire, elle ne savait pas monter.

_« Tu aurais du pourtant t'y attendre_, se dit-elle alors à elle-même._ » _Eladora avait toujours fait ses déplacements à pieds, et ne chevauchait que lorsque nécessaire. Les seules fois ou elle avait du grimper sur le dos de ces animaux avaient été des fiascos totaux.

_**-Le noir est le mien**_, dit alors Fendred qui passait sa main sur le museau de l'étalon. **_Il se nomme Harden. Le tien est Thengel. Ils m'obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil, alors nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème. Allez, en selle._**

_**-Heu...**_ répondit Eladora, soucieuse. _**Maintenant ? Déjà ?**_

_**-Quand est-ce que vous voulez partir ? Vilya n'attend pas. Et la route jusqu'à Fornost est rapide, si nous partons tout de suite, nous pouvons y être demain, au petit matin.**_

_« Le voilà qui mentionne quand même Vilya. »_ pensa Eladora.

_**-Très bien,**_ déclara cette dernière, visiblement d'un ton mal assuré.

Fendred hocha la tête, sans se douter de rien, et monta sur Harden en quelques secondes et avec une grâce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Tandis qu'il arrangeait les rennes de l'animal, la Rôdeuse regarda le sien. Le cheval n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais sa carrure était si grande que s'asseoir sur la selle semblait déjà une étape impossible à effectuer pour Eladora. Essayant de se remémorer toutes les fois ou elle était arrivée à tenir sur un poney, elle posa son pied droit dans l'étrier et, se tenant au siège, se hissa de toutes ses forces. Elle manqua de pousser un cri lorsque Thengel remua un peu sous son poids. Presque pétrifiée, Eladora attendit quelques secondes avant de passer son autre jambe de l'autre côté, non sans mal. Une fois placée approximativement correctement sur la selle et les pieds qui rentraient à peine dans les étriers, elle jeta un œil sur Fendred, qui la regardait d'un œil soupçonneux.

_**-Gandalf m'as dit que vous saviez monter.**_

_**-Ah bon ?**_ s'étonna la rousse. _**Eh bien,**_ continua-t-elle, reprenant un semblant de contenance et d'un air faussement affirmé, _**il a entièrement raison. C'est juste que... ça fait longtemps.**_

_« Qu'est ce que ça va donner ?_ pensa-t-elle, horrifiée.

_**-Alors vous reprendrez vite l'habitude,**_ lui assura Fendred qui donna un coup de talon sur le flan de Harden. _**En route.**_

_**-C'est ça, en route,**_ marmonna Eladora dans sa barbe.

Elle s'appliqua à refaire exactement le même mouvement que son compagnon, et Thengel se mit à avancer. _« Il est plutôt docile » _se réjouit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Le cheval n'avait presque pas besoin d'être dirigé et se mit directement à côté de son semblable pour que sa cavalière soit à la même hauteur que son partenaire.

_**-Alors ?**_ engagea Eladora pour lancer la conversation, _**comment Gandalf vous a-t-il trouvé ?**_

_**-Il m'a trouvé à Tharbad, **_répondit Fendred, _**il y a trois jours. Un peu dans les même conditions que vous à vrai dire. Nous étions dans une des auberges de la ville. Il m'a seulement dit le strict minimum, je n'ai pas pu lui poser toutes les questions dont j'aurais voulu avoir les réponses. Il m'a dit d'aller retrouver mon premier compagnon à Bree, devant l'auberge du Poney Fringuant, et me voici.**_

Tharbad était une « grande » ville, ou en tout cas la plus grande dans la région d'Eriador. C'était un centre économique ou beaucoup de marchands faisaient leurs affaires. Seulement, cette ville était aussi réputé pour son taux de criminalité, le nombre de voleurs et les conflits qui y régnaient dus aux rivalités des princes Cardolains. Eladora n'y avait pas souvent été, et elle se demandait ce que pouvait faire un homme du Rohan dans ces contrées, loin de chez lui.

_**-Que faisiez-vous à Tharbad ?**_ questionna la rousse. _**Je n'ai jamais vu de Rohirrim loin de ses contrées natales à vrai dire.**_

_**-En effet, **_assura Fendred avec un regard en coin, presque étonnée de voir qu'Eladora avait remarqué qu'il était un homme du Rohan,_** les hommes du Rohan sont attachés à leur contrées. Mais pour diverses raisons, j'ai du quitter Edoras. **_

_« Bien, il ne veut rien me dire »_, conclut Eladora sans aucun jugement. Mais elle ne broncha pas et ils passèrent tout deux en silence les portes de Bree.

Le voyage durait depuis cinq heures, et Eladora était déjà tombée de son cheval à sept reprises, au plus grand dam de Fendred qui devait s'arrêter à chaque fois et la regarder remonter péniblement sur le dos de Thengel. Il avait vite compris, au bout de la deuxième chute au trot, que la Rôdeuse n'était pas qualifiée pour monter sur une monture quelconque. Eladora glissait constamment de la selle et ne savait pas tenir les rennes. Et il s'était avéré que Thengel n'était pas si docile que cela. En effet, c'était souvent à cause de ses arrêts brutaux pour brouter sur le côté du chemin que la rousse avait basculé tête en avant ou alors quand il freinait sans aucune raison au beau milieu du sentier.

_**-Mais ce n'est pas ma faute,**_ rechignait-elle, ayant abandonné tout espoir de faire bonne figure devant Fendred. _**C'est votre fichu cheval qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.**_

Durant toute la matinée, ce fut la même complainte qui s'éleva. C'est lorsque le Soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, à son zénith, que Fendred déclara qu'il était le moment de faire une pause pour manger et se restaurer, car ils chevaucheront de nuit pour atteindre Fornost au petit matin. Déchirée entre le soulagement qu'Eladora éprouva en posant les pieds sur la terre ferme et le désespoir en apprenant qu'il allait falloir remonter en selle, elle se rua à l'ombre d'un arbre près du chemin et s'écroula par terre. Tandis que Fendred descendait de Harden avec souplesse et affichant sur son visage une lassitude évidente, la Rôdeuse grogna en lui montrant du doigt sa propre monture.

**_-Par pitié, de l'eau, _**se contenta-t-elle de dire d'une voix cassée.

Elle n'avait pas touché à ses propres vivres depuis sept heures du matin afin d'économiser toute l'eau qu'ils possédaient. Chacun savait qu'aucune rivière d'eau douce ne passait dans les environs et qui leur permettrait de faire le plein. Alors que son compagnon lui lança sa gourde avec, trouva-t-elle, un peu trop de hargne dans son geste, elle repensa à la route déjà parcourue. Ils n'avaient pas vu un seul cours d'eau depuis leur départ de Bree, bien que la végétation soit dense mais toutefois encore stérile après cet hiver rigoureux qui avait secoué la Terre du Milieu. La rousse était heureuse que la route vers Fornost ne soit pas si longue que cela et qu'il ne leur suffirait que de quelques longues heures de chevauchée afin d'arriver à destination. Elle ne s'imaginait pas faire plusieurs jours de plus à dos de cheval.

_**-Tenez.**_

Alors qu'elle prenait une lampée d'eau, elle attrapa au encore une fois au vol ce que Fendred était en train de lui lancer : un bout de tissus enroulé sur lui même renfermant une petite miche de pain dur et des lamelles de viande sèche. Eladora fit un signe de tête à l'attention du cavalier avant de fermer sa gourde. Alors qu'elle mordait dans la mie, affamée, Fendred s'assit lourdement à ses côtés après avoir attaché leurs montures à deux pas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le Rohirrim brise le silence.

_**-Vous pensez que c'est pour quoi que Gandalf vous a choisi pour cette quête ?**_

_**-Je n'en sais rien,**_ répondit Eladora, soulagée que Fendred ait prit la parole. Elle commençait déjà à détester ces longs moments de silence où aucun des deux ne pipait mot. Elle se dit au même moment qu'il allait falloir faire des efforts pour s'entendre avec lui. Hors de question que leur relation reste aussi froide alors qu'un périple de plusieurs mois les attendait.

_**-C'est peut-être parce que je sais vivre dans la nature,** _continua-t-elle après une pause._ **Vagabonder sans que cela ne me pose de problème parce que j'ai passé ma vie à vivre dans différents endroit des Terres Sauvages. Peut-être parce que je sais aussi tuer.**_

_**-En tout cas, pas pour votre capacité à monter sur un cheval **_répliqua Fendred avec un sourire moqueur.

Eladora eut soudain l'envie pressante de l'étrangler en oubliant subitement ses pensées de toute à l'heure, comme quoi elle devait faire des efforts avec lui. Elle fourra dans sa bouche sa dernière bouchée de pain et lui jeta un regard noir en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon.

_**-Parce que vous, vous savez faire quoi ? **_

_**-Tuer, comme vous. Je sais aussi vivre dans la nature, même si j'ai passé la majorité de ma vie en tant que sédentaire, **_répondit Fendred redevenant sérieux. **_Je suis un cavalier et plutôt un bon stratège. Je pense être qualifié._**

_« Vous pensez l'être plus que moi, surtout. »_ Eladora se garda de dire quoi que ce soit et haussa un sourcil. Fendred ne sembla le pas remarquer. Alors qu'il mordait dans sans dernière lamelle de viande, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la rousse.

_**-Vous devriez dormir quelques heures et vous reposer. Je vous réveillerez bientôt. Nous chevaucherons de nuit pour arriver à Fornost au petit matin.**_

Sur ce, il se laissa choir contre le tronc d'arbre en faisant glisser sa large épée sur ses genoux.

Eladora plissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas vraiment de nature méfiante, mais elle se demandait si elle pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Et en même temps, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de dormir jusqu'à la fin de leur périple afin de pouvoir le surveiller de près. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, face à Fendred. Elle n'allait pas la lâcher des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, si elle réussissait à s'assoupir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle ronflait déjà.


End file.
